père et impair
by Diab'eau'lik
Summary: OS pour Gwenetsi ! imaginez, un Dinozzo, un deuxième Dinozzo adolescent, un anniversaire, un choix de carrière, un conflit ... Bonne lecture D


_os pour Gwenetsi, parce que sans toi, on aurait pas d'aussi belle histoire, que sans toi, je ne serais pas accro à ce site, sans toi, je ne me serais jamais mise à l'écriture, sans toi, je ne serais pas devenue patiente de l'AIPM, je n'aurais jamais rencontrer Albert, mon meilleur ami pingouin, ni PBG, ni Pline (qui est d'ailleurs à l'origine de cette idée d'OS pour toi) ni tous les autres patients de Bethesda ... Bref, sans toi, j'aurai été tout à fait normale ! Donc pour t'en remercier de m'avoir éviter une vie monotone, voilà un petit OS ! (c'est pas du grand art je te l'accorde mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai put !)_

_mon esclave attitré (non je plaisante je ne lui met pas de chaîne) est actuellement en vacances alors je vous pris de m'excuser d'avance pour les horreurs orthographique que vous risquez de croiser, je suis encore en croisade contre mes participes et mes pluriels !_

_malheureusement, Sénior ne m'appartient pas, et je suis encore en pour-parler pour obtenir la garde alternée de Tony (ce qui risque d'être difficile vu que PBG l'a déjà Kidnapper et séquestrer dieu sait où dans Bethesda ... _

_bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit encadré nommé 'review" qui me permettra de m'améliorer !_

* * *

_Père et impair_

- Je te déteste ! Tu n'es plus mon père !

La phrase claqua dans l'air, pareille à un coup de fouet. L'adolescent partit en trombe du salon, monta les marches quatre à quatre et pris bien soin de faire claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Dans le salon, Anthony Dinozzo soupira et se passa la main sur le visage de dépit. Encore une fois, il avait réussi à se mettre son fils à dos. Son regard s'attarda sur une photographie posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Une jeune femme sourire aux lèvres le regardait en tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson. Il pouvait sentir d'ici son regard réprobateur. Tout était tellement plus simple quand elle était encore là. De rage, il jeta la photo sur le canapé, depuis qu'elle était morte, sa relation avec son fils n'avait fait qu'empirer au point qu'aujourd'hui, pour ses seize ans, il ne soit même pas capable de lui trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire adéquat. Au dessus de lui, une chaine hifi à plein volume balançait du rock dans toute la maison. En écoutant les accords de la basse et la batterie, il reconnut instantanément le morceau. Partagé entre la fureur et le rire, il attrapa sa veste et fit à son tour claquer une porte, cette fois-ci celle de la porte d'entrée. Ce môme avait toujours sut l'énerver. De rage, il monta dans sa Ferrari, fit rugir le moteur et partit à toute allure dans les rues de New-York pour rejoindre ses bureaux. Au premier feu rouge, il alluma sa radio et tomba sur le même morceau qu'écoutait son fils. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire, en revoyant son père et lui, une vingtaine d'année plus tôt, avec les mêmes conflits. Sa rage envers son fils s'évapora instantanément et intérieurement, il se jura de lui trouver enfin le cadeau idéal avant le lendemain, jour fatidique de l'anniversaire.

La porte de sa chambre claquée, le jeune Anthony Dinozzo Junior, bouillant de rage envers son père, se creusa les méninges en tournant en rond pour trouver de quoi énerver son père avant qu'il ne parte au travail. Son regard s'attarda sur sa chaine hifi et sur la photo qui se trouvait posé juste à côté. D'un coup d'œil hésitant, il regarda la pochette de l'album cd, puis le visage serein de sa mère. Une partie de lui le sermonnait déjà, lui enjoignant de descendre présenter ses excuses à son père, mais une autre partie de lui hurlait au scandale. Faisant taire la petite voix du bon sens, il prit la pochette de l'album, sortit le cd, et l'inséra dans la chaine hifi. Avant que la musique ne démarre, il tourna le bouton du volume au maximum et retourna le cadre photo, ne voulant absolument pas voir le regard culpabilisateur de sa mère. Après une petite inspiration et un grand sourire, l'adolescent appuya sur le bouton _play_. Moins d'une seconde après, les guitares électriques et le son de la batterie investirent la maison. Avec un sourire vengeur il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. A la démarche de son père dehors, il devina qu'il avait réussi à la mettre en colère. Au bruit de la Ferrari, il put même en déduire qu'il l'avait rendu fou de rage. Avec un plaisir incommensurable, il écouta un instant la voix hurlante du chanteur et regarda la pochette de l'album, une fois la voiture de son père hors de vue, il pressa le bouton pose et la chanson s'arrêta. Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber. En lançant une petite balle rouge contre le mur, il ne put s'empêcher de ressasser sa conversation passé avec son père. Comment diable avait-il put croire qu'une idée pareille lui plairait comme cadeau d'anniversaire … Il ne comprenait jamais rien de toute façon. Refoulant ses larmes de rage, il se renversa sur le côté, attrapa son sac de cours et descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, il allait être en retard en cours mais il s'en fichait royalement. En passant par la cuisine, il prit son sac de déjeuner, embrassa rapidement Carmen, sa nourrice, et descendit sur le perron au moment même où Paul, son chauffeur, ouvrait la porte arrière de sa limousine.

Une fois les deux Dinozzo partis, Carmen alla dans le salon remettre en place la photo de Mme Dinozzo. Puis elle monta dans la chambre de l'adolescent, remit la même photo en place et ne put retenir un sourire moqueur envers ses employeurs. Ils étaient incapables de s'entendre et pourtant, ils avaient le même comportement, les mêmes gestes et définitivement le même caractère. Maudissant les italiens bornés qui refusaient de voir la vérité en face, elle refit les lits et rangea les chambres tout en réfléchissant au moyen de réconcilier les deux têtes de mules. L'anniversaire de l'année dernière avait été un massacre et elle devait empêcher à tout prit que cela recommence cette année. Le jeune Dinozzo était en pleine crise d'adolescence et déjà que ses rapports avec son père était conflictuel, si celui-ci gâchait encore un seul de ses anniversaires, il serait capable de ne plus lui adresser la parole de sa vie …

* * *

_« - je ne serais jamais ton associé ! JAMAIS ! »_

La voix de son fils résonnait dans sa tête tout comme son refus net face à son offre d'emploi pour son futur. Sénior ne comprenait pas la réaction de son fils, pire cela l'énervait au plus au point ! Cet idiot de gamin ne lui tenait tête que par pure bravade, il en était sûr, rien que son idée de métier prouvait que Junior n'aspirait qu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds. En y repensant, Sénior serra de rage son stylo et le brisa par inadvertance. Dans la salle du conseil, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui mais il le les voyaient même pas tant il était aveuglé par sa colère envers son fils. _Et bien soit, si Junior ne veut pas hériter de mon entreprise et continuer à construire la fortune des Dinozzo qu'à cela ne tienne mais jamais, jamais je ne le laisserai déshonorer notre nom ! _

* * *

_« JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends JAMAIS tu ne deviendras un flic ! Tu es un Dinozzo c'est ton devoir de me succéder, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu m'entends Junior ! »_

Le prof d'italien expliquait les règles basiques de la grammaire italienne mais au fond de la classe le jeune Anthony Dinozzo ressassait les paroles cinglantes que son père lui avait balancées le matin même. Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir un homme d'affaire, il avait toujours trouvé ça ennuyeux à mourir. Le seul métier qui l'avait toujours motivé avait été la police mais si son père refusait, il ne savait quoi faire. Il aurait pu être furieux envers son père de ne pas le soutenir mais au lieu de ça, il était furieux envers lui-même d'avoir déçu Sénior. Tom, son meilleur ami assis à ses côtés dessinait des oiseaux en regardant par la fenêtre. Lui aussi rêvait de liberté, il avait bien pensé à fuguer mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son père seul. Tom écrivit en italique sur son cahier une simple phrase qui mit fin aux questions de l'italien. « On a toujours le choix ». _Oui, il avait le choix, faire un métier qu'il aimait et se brouiller avec son père ou suivre la voie qu'il avait tracé pour lui et rester malheureux toute sa vie…_

* * *

_Comment faire comprendre à Anthony Dinozzo Senior qu'il ne pouvait décider de l'avenir de son fils sous peine que celui-ci finisse par le haïr toute sa vie ?_ Carmen se posa cette question toute la journée et ne trouva la solution que le lendemain matin. En hâte, elle ne prit pas la peine de préparer le déjeuner et se précipita pour mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

Tony se réveilla au son de l'alarme de son réveil. Il tourna la tête vers le cadre posé sur sa table de chevet. Il fixa le visage de sa mère un long moment puis se rendit compte du silence trop pesant qui régnait dans la villa. Il réprima quelques larmes de colère. Aujourd'hui, il avait 16 ans et son père n'avait même pas pris la peine d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Son travail était et resterait toujours le plus important, voilà pourquoi l'adolescent détestait autant ce métier. Il se leva en hâte et descendit déjeuner. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir son petit déjeuner préparer sur la table et plus encore d'y trouver à la place une petite boite avec une carte d'anniversaire. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Carmen et ouvrit la boite avec précaution. La mexicaine ne vivait avec eux que depuis 9 mois et elle envoyait tous les mois l'essentiel de son salaire à sa famille restée au Mexique. Le fait même qu'elle ait mis de l'argent de côté pour lui offrir un cadeau toucha beaucoup plus Tony que le cadeau en lui-même. Cependant il remonta en vitesse pour poser son cadeau sur son bureau bien en évidence. Il recula de deux pas et contempla l'agrafeuse en forme de souris bleue qui trônait maintenant sur son bureau parmi ses cahiers et ses livres scolaires. Heureux d'avoir reçu un cadeau d'anniversaire qui lui plaisait réellement, le jeune italien partit en cours de bonne humeur.

* * *

Lorsque Senior arriva au travail, son assistant accourut avec le journal et une tasse de café, un rituel établis depuis des années et auquel il s'accrochait. Cependant ce matin là, en plus de son journal, son assistant tenait une grande enveloppe. L'italien attendit d'être dans son bureau pour l'ouvrir. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Carmen et lut attentivement la lettre qui accompagnait les deux billets. Sa lecture achevée, il tourna son regard vers la vitre et contempla New-York qui s'éveillait. Depuis son arrivée Carmen l'avait indirectement aidée à gérer son fils. Aujourd'hui elle avait carrément résolut le conflit en lui ouvrant les yeux. Avec un sourire il se plongea dans son travail, s'il voulait se libérer à temps, il allait devoir travailler vite et bien.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse. Tony avait passé une bonne journée, aucun de ses amis n'avaient oublié son anniversaire et ils s'étaient tous associés pour lui offrir la première saison de Magnum en cassette. Ce n'est que lorsque Tom lui saisit le bras qu'il remarqua que la limousine qui venait le chercher n'était pas la sienne mais celle de son père. Se dégageant de l'emprise de son meilleur ami qui lui racontait une blague, il se dirigea vers la limousine et monta à l'intérieur sans un mot. Son père leva à peine la tête de son journal en le voyant. Tony lui jeta un regard méprisant puis remarqua que son père portait un costume trois pièces de grande couture avec un élégant nœud de papillon. Avec étonnement, il constata que son costume de soirée était pendu à la portière aux côtés de son père. Alors que la limousine démarrait, Senior désigna le costume et Tony comprit qu'il devait se changer. D'abord furieux que son père ne lui ait même pas adressé la parole et souhaiter son anniversaire il croisa les bras. Cependant, la curiosité le fit changer d'avis et alors que la limousine sortait de la ville pour se dirigé vers l'aéroport, il se décida à se changer. De l'aéroport, ils prirent un jet privé jusqu'à Los Angeles où une autre limousine les attendaient. Il était déjà 21h et Tony ne comprenait où son père l'amenait. Soudain, celui-ci ferma son livre et se pencha vers son fils.

- Ecoute moi bien Junior, tu es un Dinozzo, tu es quelqu'un de spécial ! Je ne te laisserais pas être un simple flic qui gère la circulation ! Tu as un grand potentiel, tu peux être quelqu'un de grand, ne te sous-estime pas ! Je te laisserais faire le métier que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas d'où tu viens, deviens quelqu'un de vraiment spécial !

Tony jeta un regard dubitatif à son père et haussa les épaules négligemment.

- C'est-à-dire ? Quelqu'un comme qui ?

Avec un sourire malicieux, Sénior sortit sa main de sa poche et souffla sur un ton de confidence.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon grand !

Dans sa main, il tenait 2 billets. En plissant des yeux, Tony déchiffra l'événement auquel son père l'emmenait et il ne put retenir une exclamation.

En voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de son fils, Senior ne put s'empêcher de remercier mille fois Carmen pour son idée. Il lui tendit les billets et alors que la limousine s'arrêtait devant le cinéma et l'immense affiche qui indiquait l'avant premier du dernier James Bond.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et l'attention de son fils fut entièrement accaparée par les lumières du cinéma. Avec un sourire Senior suivit l'adolescent, son message était passé, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

* * *

_**16 ans plus tard :**_

- Agent _très _spécial Anthony Dinozzo ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Joyeux anniversaire mon grand !

L'italien sourit en reconnaissant la voix grave au bout du fil.

- Merci papa !

Un moment de silence s'installa, l'agent attendit, il savait que son père avait quelque chose à dire, alors il attendit. La voix de l'autre côté du fil se fit hésitante.

- Dis moi Junior, tu le sais que je suis fière de toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui papa, je le sais.

- Tu as fais le bon choix Junior, tu l'as toujours fais !

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi Junior, moi aussi.

En raccrochant le combiné, l'italien revit le regard de son père plein d'étoiles alors que 16 ans plus tôt, ils traversaient ensemble un tapis rouge pour voir l'avant première du film qui avait changé sa vie. Il regarda autour de lui avec un sourire satisfait.

Oui, il avait fait le bon choix, il aimait son travail, il était heureux et son père était fier de lui ,alors, que demander de plus ?

* * *

_bon je sais, c'est court ! mais une petite review quand même ? _

_promis je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !_

_merci pour ceux qui auront eut l'audace et le courage de me lire ! =D_


End file.
